


I don't have a working title yet

by Quinn_F



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena doesnt know Kara is supergirl, Season 2, When it started, kara wants to be that friend, lena needs a friend, self exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_F/pseuds/Quinn_F
Summary: Kara had it all planned. She is going to have a date with James, she can choose any career and she had more time to spend with family and friends.... That is until a Kryptonian pod crash landed on Earth yet again, but that is not even the biggest issue of it all.Another Luthor is new in town in time ad the spaceship launched to space had an emergency crash. The only good it made was Superman coming to National City...SOOOO many things happening all at once and Kara just needed to handle them one at a time.What will happen to her career at Catco, is Superman in National City for good. What job will she choose, who is the new Luthor in town, is there another Krytonian threat in their way?-----------------
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 10





	I don't have a working title yet

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO, this is my first go at Supercorp. This is going to be nothing compared to all the fics out there. I will probably start it off with canon scripts and plot but adding some maybe behind the scenes...
> 
> I haven't had time to correct and proof read this.

It seemed like the “new” DEO office is not the only thing that Kara has to deal with this week. **“** This has always been here? With the glass and the views and... And you made me fly to that cave every day!” Kara asked outraged, she can’t believe she has to go to that cave in the dessert, her suit is hot enough as it is and going to the “old” DEO office was torture, air conditioning in that facility can’t even cope up.

“DEO has several facilities, Kara.” J’onn spat. “A bat bit me in the last one.” The girl of steel retorted. “Whiner”  
  
A krypton pod landing in Earth is the last thing Kara expects to happen this soon. She thinks it’s the humdrum series of robbery and kidnappings she had to deal with after the Phantom Zone escapees. This is such a surprise to everyone, her and Clark included, they’ve always thought they’re the lasts son and daughter of Krypton, but they shouldn’t really be surprise after their aunt and uncle came to Earth last season and wanted to conquer their new home using myriad.

“Sir, I would request that Winn help with the investigation. We need someone to analyze the pod's telemetry, and Winn does read Kryptonian.” Kara gestured to her friend, who looked slightly shy and a little at the verge of wanting to impress his new boss vibe. “yeah, I got bored. I thought I'd pick up a new language.” He tried to sound sly. “Space talk!”

J’onn didn’t look all that impressed. “You want to prove your worth, Mr. Schott?” he didn’t wait for Winn to answer. “Find out something my team of highly trained alien experts can't.”

Winn gives the thumbs up. “Challenge accepted.” He then turned to his friend. “We'll figure it out, Kara. I promise.”

Another of Kara’s things to deal with is her date with James tonight. They’ve decided to have their first and it’s probably not a good sign to think a date is _something to deal with,_ when your heart is one percent into it.

“So, tonight’s the night?” Alex asked.

“It's gonna be great. We are finally both free and clear to just hang out. No aliens trying to destroy the Earth. Just him and me, together like normal people, doing what people do on dates.” Alex just listens, waits for her sister to finish not sounding all that excited as well. Maybe she is just matching Kara’s skepticism about this new relationship her sister and James are trying to explore.

“Ohhh..Okay. What?” Kara asked with an edge to her voice.

“What, what?” Alex deadpan but Kara was staring her down.

Alex raised her arms up, as if to surrender to her sister. “It’s just that, you're doing that thing where you say "Okay," but you're not actually okay. Because you're doing that thing where you are super overeager, which means that you really aren't, but you're trying to convince yourself that you are.”

“Pfft. I am not doing that thing.” Kara puffed her chest and her older sister was not convinced.

“That's... I'm excited. This is me excited.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Alex dismisses.

Kara’s phone vibrates and she felt relieved to be getting out of this conversation.

“Ms. Grant texting me.” Kara told her sister, she wondered why because she wasn’t her assistant anymore.

“I have to go.”

\----------

_We are just hours away from the launch of Venture, the first commercial spacecraft designed for suborbital transportation._

Kara was watching the news while waiting for her former boss. Flying and super speed really have its perks, she gets to places in no time especially on high time like Ms. Grant wanting to see her. Lord knows you can’t make her wait for someone as insignificant as her former assistant Kara.

When she heard the private elevator ding she hurried to meet her boss speed walking to follow her trail. “You wanted to see me, Ms. Grant?”

The prestigious boss saw what was on the news and scoffed. “They offered me a seat on the Venture, but I turned them down.” Kara just smiled politely.

Clearly the older blonde’s rant was not yet done. “What would I possibly have in common with a bunch of rich people in a rocket ship seeking existential answers to their meaningless lives?” She dared Kara to answer but she just pursed her lips. Miss Grant is rich by her own perseverance, she gets why her boss loathes old money, trust fund babies who just wanted to waste their money to fund thrill.

“Speaking of which, what's your answer?” Miss Grant paid her full attention for once since she came in to Kara.

Kara’s brows met. “Wha... What's the question?”

The older blond rolled her eyes. “Your vocation. What is it?”

“Oh, you mean what job do I want?” Kara finally catching on. “Um, well... I don't know. I haven't really decided yet.” She answered, honestly this is one of the things that she’s been excited about before the pod landed and the date with James.

“Why not?” Cat dare asked.

“Well, it's only been 12 hours since you asked me to choose a new position, and then most of those hours I was asleep.” Kara bit the inside of her cheek. How ballsy of her to answer Media Mogul Cat Grant that.

“Really? I offer you the keys to the kingdom, and you just go to sleep?” It was really a rhetorical question.

“It was nighttime.” Kara defended.

“How many hours do you think I slept last night, Ker-rah?” Cat said a little annoyed. “Two.” She looked at her protégé pointedly. “I care about making the most out of my life. I squeeze every drop out of every single day.” She goes to explain and Kara just listened.

“Sleeping is for slackers”

“Right. Well, I did do this online quiz where, you know, you list all your skills, and then it uses this kind of algorithm to calculate your ideal career. And mine was marketing.” Kara panicked and tried to explain that she did some thinking, albeit based on an online quiz.

Cat looked at her exasperatingly. Kara just went on thinking she needed to clarify her choice. “I spoke with HR, and marketing ranks high in potential salary, future growth and, interestingly enough, work-life balance”

Kara looked at her former boss “What do you think?”

Cat sighed. “I think that it is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard. You can't Internet search a calling, Ker-rah. A calling is something that is within you. Do you think that Supergirl is a hero because flying is one of her skills?” Cat didn’t want the younger blonde to answer.

“No.” she spoke louder this time. “She's a hero because she has a need. To help people, to protect the planet.” Cat explained proudly to inspire Kara, if only she knows they are one and the same person.

Cat spoke softly after seeing Kara’s thoughtful expression. “Look inward, and figure out what Kara Danvers needs to do with her life. I am granting you two more days, as in 48 hours, and whatever you do, don't come back with the results of a Rorschach test.” The older blonde chastises.

Kara was speed testing clothes back at home and getting ready for her date with James, _blue always go with blue, you know this._ she remembered her sister saying but there was already a knock on her door.

“Hi” both James and her said in unison.

James was slack jawed. “That dress is amazing.”

“Oh, this dress? It's... I had this on all day.” Kara waived her hand.

“Do you...” Kara cleared her throat stepping aside to let James in.

Before coming in, James picked up a bunch of food at the table beside Kara’s door. “I didn't know if you wanted to stay in or go out, so I... Options.”

Kara’s eyes became wide as saucers. “Pizza and potstickers is my most favorite meal.”

James feeling good about himself “Which I know about you.”

James gave the food to Kara and wondered around her apartment. “Um, I'm surprised you don't have the Venture launch on. I know how into the space program you are.”

Kara waived her hand again “Oh, that's not a big deal.”

James seemed a bit offended “Kara, you can put it on, it's fine.”

Kara didn’t need to be told twice. “Well, maybe I'll just put it on without the sound.”

Kara and James ate while watching the Venture launched into the sky and making small conversations.

_News anchor: Hang on, we're hearing of a possible explosion aboard the Venture._

_Female news anchor: Here's all we know at this time. There are over 200 people aboard the craft. There are no further details, but keep it right here, and we'll continue to bring you the very latest. We can only hope wherever he is, he's seeing this. I pray she's watching this._

Both new anchors calling on Superman and Supergirl.

“She is” James said towards the television.

Kara shoot into the air towards the crashing Venture. The velocity is just to great, luckily Superman came in no time.

“Supergirl! Need a hand?” The two Supers smiled at each other and pushed the Venture backwards to help decrease its speed.

“Hey, cuz.This looks like a job for the both of us.” Kara gestures to Superman to head at the back of the Venture to help angle it upright so it can help the speed down.

“Absolutely.” Both were grunting doing their own thing until it handed horizontally towards the farm field safely.

The two left the scene, job is done.

After the two Supers talked to some kids, Kara invited Clark over at the DEO. She needed his help about the pod that landed the previous night. She figured another Kryptonian can help figure what species the man in the pod is.

Kara landed giddily on balcony of the DEO. “Okay. Hey, everybody.” She waived enthusiastically.

Not long after Superman landed the same way she did. “Listen up. Everyone, this is my cousin, Su...” she started to speak, but decided it’s pretty obvious who she was introducing. Who doesn’t know Superman, right?

Kara walked towards J’onn and her sister and Superman is greeting everyone that was on the way over.

“Hi. Hi. Good to see you.” He reached towards a few agents and shook their hand. “It's an honor, sir.” One of the agents said.

“Pleasure.” He beamed back. “I just want to thank you all for your hard work protecting Earth.”

“Oh, brother.” Kara whispered.

J’onn stood stoic beside Alex, not looking a bit of impressed. “Did you know she was bringing him here?” the Martian Man Hunter asked.

“No.” Alex shook her head. “Is that a problem?” she asked.

Winn walked away from his computer to see what the fuss was about and was shell-shocked to see Superman coming towards him, well them, Alex and J’onn in particular. And Kara just had to bit her lip because Winn is blushing. “Oh. He's coming toward me.”

“Winn, this is my cousin, Superman.” Kara excitedly introduced her best friend to her cousin.

“Hi. I have a million questions.” He started as he reached out his hand. “Okay... When Lex Luthor set off the earthquake in California, did you gauge the focal depth with your X-ray vision?” Winn blabbered like a geek.

“Winn... Breathe.” Alex tapped on Winn’s shoulder and squeezed it too hard to make him stop.

“Alex. It's good to see you.” Superman hugged Alex.

“You, too.” He smiled genuinely. “Kara told me Jeremiah may be alive.” He wanted to convey his sincerity to the family that helped his cousin. “And you know your father means a lot to me, so... If there's anything I can do…”

“Thank you, Clark.” Alex smiled. She answered in appreciation.

Clark turned to Alex’s companion. “J'onn.”

“Superman. Nice to see you again.” J’onn nodded in greeting.

Clark felt his uptight greeting “Oh, don't worry. I won't be staying long.”

There was an awkward pause. “Uh, I just invited Superman to visit our mystery guest.” Kara directed to the director.

“Follow me.” The brooding director said.

“What's with those two?” Kara asked her sister. “Beats me.” Alex answered.

“Your cousin smells terrific.” She smiled to rile Kara up. “Enough” the younger Danvers replied.

Kara and Clark were at the Med Bay examining the man in the pod carefully.

“He landed on Earth last night in a Kryptonian pod. We don't know who he is.”

“Did you try using a Quantum scan to determine his age?” Clarked asked. “First thing we did.” Kara nodded back.

“And you X-ray-visioned him for foreign objects, like a cybernetic data core?” Clark asked next,

“Ern, Of course.” Kara sounded unsure. Clark noticed and smiled at his cousin. “You should probably go and do that.”

Kara did a quick scan and nodded again “Yup, no data core” thankful her guess was right.

“So, my handy translator just finished decrypting the pod's data log. Now, it seems sleeping beauty on his journey from Krypton passed through something called the Segara Beyal.” Winn came and explained to the two what he found after his thorough research.

“The Well of Stars. My father took me there once.” Kara spoke, confirming that place is in fact a real one. “Time doesn't pass there. So that's why he's still so young.” Kara thought because if Krypton exploded when she was 12 and she had been on earth the same number of years, this man should even be older than her.  
  


“Oh, hey, speaking of age” Winn directed his question to Superman.

“I've been meaning to ask, you’re12 years older than Kara, right? 'Cause you do not look it.”

“Kryptonians age at a much slower rate here on Earth.” Clark answered.

“You look fantastic.” Winn gushed again.

J’onn interrupted the fangirling. “When you're finished, we have something more important to talk about.”

“What?” Kara asked crossing her arms.

“The Venture.” J’onn answered and walked away expecting the group to follow.

“The company behind the Venture said there was an explosion when the ship reached low orbit insertion.”

“So?” Kara asked wanting to understand if there is anything more than an accident.

“Well, if something like that was gonna go wrong it would've happened earlier in the flight.” Clarked explained this time.

“Exactly.” J’onn said in confirmation.

“The Venture was built here in National City. I think we should investigate this further.” He stopped and looked at the bunch.

“Maybe a mild-mannered reporter should make some inquiries while he's here in National City.” Clark tried to offer help.

“Actually, I was gonna have my team take a look at it.” J’onn pushed back.

“Well, Superman's here. We should include him. You can work out of Catco.” Kara interjected.

“Just steer clear of Ms. Grant. She's been in a mood.” Kara added.

“Don't worry, I've got some sway with Cat Grant.” Clark smiled at his cousin, his eyes had that glint in it. Without paying mind the two Supers went out.

“So what happened between you and Superman?” Alex asked her superior when it was clear the two Supers cannot be stopped.

“Nothing.” J’onn looked at Alex pissed.

Alex nodded “It just seems like...” J’onn already started walking away. Well that conversation is over. Alex was left standing there alone and she just sighed.

Clark and Kara were already at Catco when Kara witness how much of a klutz her cousin is. His things keeps falling and he kept bumping and stepping on people’s toes.

“You really have that klutzy thing down, don't you?” Kara raised her brows.

“Uh, yeah. No, that was actually real.” Clark looked embarrassed.

“Clark! There he is. What's up, man?” James came up to the two when the elevator door opened.

“Jimmy. It's good to see you, buddy.” Clark answered back.

Cat saw the exchange outside her office and gestured for Kara to come in. “You didn't tell me that you know Clark Kent” was the first thing the older blonde said.

“Yes I do. Him and Jimmy have been friends for years.” Kara confirmed.

“Clark Kent, as I live and breathe. Well, don't you just look all Midwestern dashing?” Cat came toward the two men and had the Cheshire smile.

Clark just chuckles. “Ms. Grant, it's good to see you. It's been a long time.”

“No fault of mine.” Cat looped her arm on Clark.

“So, how would you like to go on a tour? Perry White was a fool to ever let you out of his sight. I might just poach you.”

 _Sway._ Clark mouther to Kara.

“Did Ms. Grant seem a little off to you?” Kara asked James.

“She's always like that with Clark. She goes gaga for him.” James chuckled and Kara just fake gagged. “Ugh. That's gross.”

“Hey, I saw what you did on TV. Good save. “James started talking.

“Thanks. I'm sorry it interrupted our date.” Kara said looking shy.

“No, it's fine.” James shook his head and smiled.

“No, but it isn't. “ Kara said sincerely. “It's not fine. Not. That was an important step for us. And I will make it up to you, I promise. We will make a plan, and we will execute it. Fully.” Kara rumbled on.

James was nodding his head along and trying not to laugh. “That sounds romantic.” He teased well naturedly.

Kara searched for Clark Alex just found out an information that can lead them to answer about what might have happened with the Venture.

“What is it?” Clark asked sounding alert.

“There was one passenger who had a seat booked on the Venture who mysteriously didn't show up last-minute.” Kara said sounding determined. “Lena Luthor.”

“Lex's sister.” Clark confirmed.

“Yup. But Lex can't be involved in this. He's in prison.” Kara is saying with a hero’s determination. “Congrats, by the way.” She turned to her cousin.

“Yeah, thanks. Well, Lex may be in jail, but his sister is now running Luthor Corp.” the two talked as they head to the elevator.

“Yep, and she just moved to National City.” Kara confirmed sounding a bit worried.

Clark and Kara just came in time for when Lena got into her office. Her secretary said she only had a few minutes before her first meeting of the day starts.

“There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn't aboard the Venture yesterday.” The sophisticated brunette said, a bit of an accent in her.

“Well, that's why we're here.” Clark responded right away, with a bit of accusation in the air of his tone.

“There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I'm holding tomorrow. I'm renaming my family's company, and I had to cancel.” The young CEO explained coolly. Not sounding like a professional liar at all.

“Ah, lucky.” Kara noticed how Clark seemed a bit biased about his attitude towards the young woman.

The young CEO chuckled. “Lucky is Superman saving the day.”

Clark chuckled in response. “Not something one expects a Luthor to say.”

“Right. And Supergirl was there, too.” Kara interjected the conversation between thw two before it gets heated.

“And who are you exactly?” the young CEO asked amused.

“Um... I'm Kara Danvers. I'm not with the Daily Planet. I'm with Catco magazine. Sort of.” Kara stuttered.

The young CEO raised her eyebrow “It's a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism. More like "High-waisted Jeans, Yes or No?"”

“I'm just tagging along today.” Kara nodded in agreement.

“Right. Can we just speed this interview along?” the young brunette looked at Clark pointedly.

“Just ask me what you want to ask, Mr. Kent.” Small talk over. Enough with the pleasantries.

“Did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion?” the CEO dared.

“Did you?” Clark nodded.

“You wouldn't be asking me if my last name was Smith.” The CEO said not sounding pleased, more like she expected it.

“Ah, but it's not. It's Luthor.” Kara looked towards her cousin and the young CEO feeling a bit sorry for the young woman. Clark was isn’t as sly as he thinks he is.

“Some steel under that Kansas wheat.” Did Kara notice a bit of flirting from the CEO?

“It wasn't always. I was adopted when I was four.” The CEO started explaining.

“And the person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex.” She was directing her attention to Kara. “He made me proud to be a Luthor.”

“And then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis. Declared war on Superman. Committed unspeakable crimes.” She turned her seat to look out the city’s skyline, trying to avoid the judging eyes people has on her when she tells her story about her adoption.

Kara and Clark took the chance to sweep the surrounding for any weapon in the young CEO’s office.

"When Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my family's company. To rename it L-Corp. Make it a force for good.” She turned on her TV monitor to show the two reporters her advocacy.

“I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?” Kara and Clark exchanged understanding nods.

“Yeah.” Kara was the one who verbalized her understanding.

“I know why you're here. Because a subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the Venture.” The younger Luthor stood up and took a usb drive and hand it over to Clark.

“This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it helps you in your investigation.”

“Thank you.” Clark seemed both surprised and impressed.

“Give me a chance, Mr. Kent. I'm here for a fresh start. Let me have one.” The young woman sounded firm yet sincere.

“Good day, Ms. Luthor.” Clark nodded and walked away. Kara stood for a few seconds not knowing what to do. Was the interview over?

“Good day.” Kara decided to follow suit of her cousin’s exit.

“I didn't see anything when I X-ray-visioned the room.” Clark started when they were far away from the building.

“Yeah, me neither.” Kara nodded in agreement. “What do you think?” she added.

“I've learned through hard experience not to believe anything a Luthor says.” Clark was careful on what to say. This is the first time Kara is facing off a Luthor.

Kara didn’t seemed worried of the young CEO but instead of what her cousin thinks of her and what it could mean for her safety “Yeah, I know I'm not a reporter or anything, but I kinda believed her.”

Before Clark can answer he got a call from Lois. “I love that she worries about you.” Kara said affectional.

“Yeah, me, too.” Clark gushed.

“How do you do it all, Clark?” Kara asked, meaning to ask advised on how to juggle it all.

“For so long, I kept my head down and moved forward. And life was simple. And now I have all these options. An amazing guy and any job I want and I'm... I'm stuck.”

“I've been where you are. You know, trying to figure out how to be Clark and Superman.” Clark tried to give Kara enlightenment.

“Yeah, but you made it look so easy.” Kara whined a little.

“Well, it wasn't. It's still not. Look, all I know is that being Kara is just as important as being Supergirl.” Clark tried to cheer his younger cousin.

“Come here. Trust yourself, Kara. Listen to your heart.” Clark hugged Kara.

“What's on your mind, Agent Danvers?” J’onn approached Alex.

“I know why you and Superman aren't the best of friends.” Alex handed the folder to J’onn. “Operation Emerald.” she just left it hang between them.

“Back when I first took over the DEO, we got a report about a meteorite coming down in the desert. Superman would work with us back then, so we both headed out to investigate. We got there, it was dark and... But I could see something down in the crater. Green, glowing like an emerald. It didn't affect me, but Superman got down there, he started heaving. Passed out.”

“It was Kryptonite.” Alex concluded. “I named it that.” J’onn confirmed. “Superman wanted to destroy it all.”

It finally clicked to Alex why the older Super was adamant of her superior. “But you kept it.”

“He was not the only Kryptonian out there, Alex. Their powers are limitless. Now we have a way to protect ourselves from them.” J’onn tried to make Alex see his point.

“Except "them" now includes my sister.” Alex was not convinced. If anything she seemed to be disappointed.

“We may have a problem.” Winn approached his two leads.

“I've been going over the data from Luthor Corp. Now, the oscillator that exploded on the Venture, it was located underneath the main passenger cabin, right?” He waited for the two to nod. “In fact, it was housed under seat 23B.”

J’onn didn’t have the patience for the slow reveal. “Which is relevant how, Mr. Schott?”

“According to the manifest, guess who was supposed to be sitting in seat 23B?” Winn paued. “Lena Luthor.”

“Lena Luthor wasn't behind the explosion.” J’onn nod his understanding. “She was the target.” Alex agreed when she understood where the conversation is headed.

Lena boarded the helicopter. She had somewhere to be and quick. “Should be a smooth flight, Ms. Luthor.” Her pilot spoke over the headset.

“I hate flying. I know statistically, it's the safest way to travel, but still...” the young lady spoke mostly to herself to calm her nerves.

As they were starting to take off, there were two drones that were approaching the helicopter and fast. It lit red aiming fire at them. “What the hell?” the young CEO panicked.

Just as the bullets fired the two Supers appeared and stood barricade towards the helicopter that was still hovering low. The pilot panicked and didn’t move any higher or away from danger.

“I thought you two might show up. You spoil all the fun.” A voice came out of the drones.

“You know, if you were expecting us to show up, you really should've brought something a little more powerful.” Superman said mockingly a little too soon.

“I did. I brought my wits. I've drones planted throughout the city, targeting civilian populations as we speak. Your choice, aliens. Innocent civilians or the chopper?” The drones spoke provocatively.

The two Supers got worried, but Clark was more worried about the hundred more civilians than the two aboard the shopper. “Go. I got the chopper.” Supergirl said signaling that she got this.

Kara heat visioned one of the drones. Superman followed all other drones and fired at them too.

One of the drones fired at Kara which knocked her down. It fired to the chopper and caused the pilot to be wounded and so Kara forced herself to stand up and terminate the other drone and rushed to steady the chopper and put it to the ground.

“What the hell was that?” the young CEO asked Supergirl the minute she opened the door to the chopper.

“Someone's trying to kill you.” Kara worriedly replied and the young CEO seemed to be frightened, Supergirl wanted to assure her it was okay, that she got her.

“Hey, I've been looking for you.” Kara rushed to James after Clark and she got everything under control and Supergirl was able to bring Lena Luthor home safely, her meeting long forgotten.

Kara tried to list of her recent adventure and assured James that she is ready for their date. “I was thinking maybe Italian. I could fly there... “

“Just admit it, something's changed for you.” James cut her ramblings off. “And don't tell me I'm wrong or that I'm imagining something, 'cause I know you.” James looked at Kara pointedly.

“I thought this is what you wanted?” James looked defeated. “It was.” Kara’s answer was meek. “And now?” James tried. “I... I don't know.” Kara sighed admittedly,

“Well, it's honest at least.” James walked away.

Kara went to Ms. Grant’s office, she needed to speak to someone about the whole James thing.

Ms. Grant was on a tirade about Ms. Tessmacher.

“Ms. Grant, what's wrong?” Kara asked because this behavior from her boss is not normal.

“What could be wrong? I have followed every one of my passions, I've achieved everything I've ever wanted to achieve, and I'm at the very top of my game.” Cat sighed.

“The question is, Ker-rah, what the hell is wrong with you? You're young, brilliant, and you have the world at your feet. You have the man you pined for, any job you wish for, and you stand there blinking like a doe in the headlights. Frozen.” Cat directed the question back to her former assistant.

“I'm... Yeah, you know what? You're right, Ms. Grant. You are absolutely right. In some areas of my life, I feel so strong and confident, and then in every other area... Career, love, I... I don't know what to do.” For Kara it was so easy to open up to her former boss. She was her mentor and even things in her personal life, Cat was a great help for Kara.

“Dive.” Cat answered nonchalantly.

“What do you mean, like...” Kara asked confused.

“Like into a lake?” she clarified.

“You're standing on the shore, afraid to dive into the new waters, and you're afraid because you don't wanna say goodbye to the mild-mannered, lovelorn Kara Danvers.” Cat tried to explain, gesturing they take a seat.

“You are standing there looking out at your options, the icy blue water, you're dying to go for a swim, but you know that water is going to be cold, and the journey is going to be hard, and when you reach the other side, you will have become a new person.” The older blonde continued.

“And you are scared to meet that new version of yourself. We're used to our own comfort zones, but, trust me, in order to live, we must keep daring. Keep diving.”

The hit close to home “Yeah. Thank you, Ms. Grant.”

Back at the DEO, the group was huddled over the pieces of the drone they gathered from their mission. “This thing is like state-of-the-state-of-the-art. Kind of looks like something my dad might have built in one of his more murdery moments.” Winn spoke.

“We've acquired a partial print from the wreckage.” Alex gestured towards the screens. “John Corben. International assassin for hire. If you want somebody high-profile killed, this is the guy to hire.”

“But who would want Lena Luthor dead?” J’onn directed her question toward Alex.

“Hey, where's Kara?” Winn asked, she should be a part of this morning huddle.

“Trying to talk Lena out of going through with the renaming ceremony.” Clark spoke while reading through the screen about Corben.

“Sound likes she's just as stubborn as her brother.” Again it was Alex, she’s also hoping into stereotyping the Luthors.

“I'll have Agent Danvers on hand. This Corben doesn't seem like he cares who gets hurt so long as he gets his target.” J’onn spoke loud enough to get Superman’s attention.

”Kara and I will be there, too.” Superman answered without batting his eyes.

Alex gave her boss the _go talk to him_ look.

“People think we should talk.” J’onn came to Superman enough to block the screens he still seemed to be reading.

“What's there to talk about?” Superman spared one look at the director. “You keep kryptonite here, J'onn. It could kill me. It could kill Kara.”

“I would never let it be used like that.” J’onn rebuttable.

“I know you wouldn't. But what happens when you're not in charge anymore?” Superman paused.

“What happens if you get an order from a superior? The President herself? As long as you have kryptonite here, I can't be a part of what you do.” Superman his last words hang in the air before he left the director alone.

Kara had been in constant contact with Lena Luthor, she contacted her after the incident, she can’t tell the other woman she is Supergirl so she just said she heard about what happened in the news. It may just have been more than 24 hours, but Kara regularly checked upon the younger woman asking if she was fine. Lena said she was fine and that Supergirl made sure she was sent straight to her penthouse.

Lena insisted Supergirl bring her down to her office’s balcony the hero was not having it, asked for her address and since it was easy enough to find; a penthouse at one of the nicest buildings in the city; Supergirl had no trouble finding it and dropping the young CEO there.

Kara found out that Lena still planned to proceed with her launch to rename her company. She met up with Lena at the inauguration ceremony to try and talk her out of it.

“My brother's serving 32 consecutive life sentences. I guess I shouldn't be surprised there isn't a bigger turnout.” The young CEO started as they walk towards the podium.

“You're taking an awful risk, going ahead with the renaming ceremony with your life in danger.” Kara tried convincing the younger CEO to see the danger currently putting her life in.

“I won't have a life if I can't make this company into something positive” there was determination in her voice that Kara found fascinating.

“All it will be remembered for is Lex's madness.” Lena looked back at Kara she stepped up the podium?

Kara was impressed, but was as worried as she watched the young CEO take the stage “I want to thank you all for coming.”

All other agents of the DEO were spread around the ceremony. Alex was first to speak to the intercom “I'm in the main plaza. No sign of Corben.”

Lena spoke with confidence, pausing every now and then, trying to catch the eyes of the willing audiences “My brother hurt a lot of good, innocent people. My family owes a debt, not just to Metropolis, but to everyone. I intend to pay that. By renaming my company L-Corp, we will usher in a new age of cooperation and community. Together, we will chart a brighter future.”

An explosion came on what was supposed to be a que for applause after the young CEO’s speech.

People were screaming from everywhere. _Great, Lena thought, another fretful event that comes with a Luthor._

Lena ran fast trying to help some people to run away from the explosion, the DEO agents and Kara came prepared and started helping civilians away from harm. Even James started helping the agents out.

Supergirl found one of the other sources of the explosion and it was the Luthor Corp building. If that building collapses, there will be a lot of casualties, so she surged high up and held the building from falling. Superman came just in time. “You're late.”

“There was really bad traffic.” Superman joked.

“I've got eyes on Corben.” Alex was tailing on the officer wearing Corben.

“Officer, thank God.” Lena came up to him to seek help not for herself but for the other people but the officer pointed a gun at her.

Alex lunged from the back hitting the arm with the firearm. Corben’s bullets hit the ground and Lena paled. _What the hell is happening?_

Superman and Supergirl were trying to push the building backwards so it doesn’t crash on the ground. “Winn!”

Without another word, Winn got the prompt for assistance. “Kara, Corben took out the southwest retaining column. Basically, he targeted the building's one weak spot. Just like that perfectly placed shot to take out the Death Star.”

“I don't need a Star Wars reference right now, Winn. I need a plan.” Kara sounded rightfully annoyed.

Winn had the decency to look embarrassed. “If you repair the column, the building should hold.” J’onn spoke though the comms this time.

“Repair it with what?” Supergirl looked at her cousin and around the area.

“I'm going to fix the building.” Kara found some steal from the ground.

“Go, go. I've got this.” Superman grunted.

Kara flew down a construction site and got some columns to repair the damage. Alex was still fighting Corben through hand to hand combat. And Superman was still trying to hold the building down.

Everyone is on high alert. Kara found the source of the broken post and repaired it as quickly as she can.

Superman felt the building pressure to fall stopped. He tried to let go easily just in case. “She did it.”

Alex was still fighting Corben when she kicked her too hard towards a gun on the ground. Supergirl came just in time and Corben groped Alex by the neck and pointed the gun at her.

“Let her go.” She shouted.

“You're gonna let me out of here.” Corben said, no negotiation on his voice.

“Lex Luthor hired you to kill his sister, didn't he?” Supergirl slowly stepped towards Corben.

“Luthor still has resources and reach, even rotting in maximum security lockdown. Now I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do...” Corben confirmed Supergirl’s suspicion.

With hearing this all, Lena fired a gun at this back, just in time when he let Alex go, he was about to bolt but Lena fired at him.

Supergirl was shocked, she stared at the young CEO trying to gauge her reaction towards killing someone at point blank.

“Bullet went through-and-through.” Alex checked the gravity of the shot. “But he needs a hospital. Nice work, Supergirl.”

“I had help.” Supergirl said, looking towards the young CEO and Superman who was hovering in the air.

Supergirl didn’t get the chance to speak with Lena Luthor, neither did Kara, which is why they weren’t surprised that she was working the next day as if nothing happened the day prior.

 **NEW DAY AT L-CORP** the headline for the Daily Planet read.

“Thank you, Mr. Kent.” Lena stood up and walked towards the pair.

“This is exactly the kind of press my company needs after yesterday's attack.” She pointed towards the newspaper on her table.

“And thank you for including that part about me shooting the guy. That'll teach Lex to mess with me.” She chuckled goodnaturedly.

“He'll be the laughingstock of cell block X.” she folded her arms proudly.

“Well, that's not exactly why I wrote it.” Clark spoke up.

“I wrote it because it's the truth. I was wrong about you, Ms. Luthor. I'm sorry.” Clark was humbled.

“Well, if I can make a believer out of Clark Kent, there's hope yet.” She smiled just as humbled by his words.

Kara hummed in the background. “What about you, Ms. Danvers?” she turned her attention towards Kara.

“I didn't see your name on the byline.” Lena Luthor was staring at Kara, urging her to answer.

Kara was taken aback a bit. “Uh... Well, like I said, I'm not a reporter.”

“You could have fooled me.” The young CEO smiled encouragingly and Kara was left speechless yet again.

Clark was looking at his cousin. “I hope this isn't the last time we talk.” The young brunette looked back and the two didn’t know who she was speaking too until she turned around and looked at Kara.

“I hope not either.” Kara nodded and smiled.

The young CEO made a few more small talks before she excused herself because of another meeting.

Kara and Clark went back at Catco, the latter catching up with James and Kara stayed behind to speak with her boss.

“Okay... I made my decision.” Kara knocked on the glass door.

Cat was reading something on her table but looked up anyway “Forty-three minutes before the deadline.” She checked her watch again before looking at the young assistant.

“This better be good.” Kara sighed loudly. “I wanna be a reporter.” Cat just stared at her. So she continued to explain why, like she did with the marketing speech, but this time she was sure.

“I can't believe I didn't see it before. Being a reporter is about connecting with people, it's about finding hidden truth and sharing it with the world.” Kara continued with renewed determination, going on and on convincing her old boss.

“It's about service, and telling stories that need to be told in order to make the world a better, more comprehensible place. And it's going to make me the best version of myself, because it will definitely push me out of my comfort zone. This is it for me. This is my calling.” When Kara was finished, Cat reached at her top drawer and handed it to Kara.

“Open it.” Cat spoke encouragingly.

Kara read her incomprehensive resume. She was just fresh out of college when she started her career as the Media Mogul’s assistant. “Is this my resume?”

“The minute you came in to interview as my assistant, I had an instinct about you. So I scribbled "reporter" on your resume, and I stuffed it right here in this drawer, and I hired you on the spot.” Cat said with confidence. She was never wrong about her instincts about people.

“You knew even then?” Kara was dumbfounded.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“How?”

“Instincts. And I guess I saw a little bit of myself in you.” Cat contemplated. “Obviously not your strip mall wardrobe, and I probably curse more in one day than you've cursed in your entire lifetime, but you have integrity to right wrongs and to see justice done.”

“You inspire me, Kara. I can see the hero within you.” Kara pursed her lips. She was swelling.

“Now get out and make me proud.” Cat shooed her old assistant away because their talk is becoming too cheesy.

“Thank you, Ms. Grant. You know, you do have a really good instinct about other people, just letting them know how to live their best lives.” Kara was confirming her boss just said about herself.

Cat rolled her eyes although not out of annoyance like she sometimes pretends to be “Please, I'm just glad that you decided to take the plunge.”

Cat was silent for a while. “It's actually good advice for all of us.”

“You sure you're okay?” Kara asked her boss wondering where her mind went to. “Uh... I will be.” Cat replied and called her assistant.

Kara was walking around the office trying to find James, it seemed to be the last item on her list of to dos. When she found him the balcony, she didn’t waste time and talked away.

“You know, what's funny is, on Krypton, by my age, I'd be a spinster.” They both laugh although they both know whatever they had is ending.

“I know it seems like I should have everything figured out by now, but I don't. Last year was all about figuring out how to be Supergirl, and now...” she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

She was just inspired to become something two powerful woman knew about her before she knew about herself. “Now it's time I figure out how to be Kara.”

“You were right, James.” She looked at James, with regret in her eyes. “Something has changed for me.” She kept nodding and James was just letting her speak. It urged her to continue and she did before she lose her courage.

“You and me together, that's all I wanted. But now when I listen to my heart, I just... I know that we are best as friends.” James was contemplating on what Kara said, in some level, he only ever sees Kara as his bestfriend’s kid cousin.

“And we will always be friends.” James finally spoke, and it made Kara’s heart relax.

“I was going to go see Clark. You wanna come?” Kara changed the subject, she was hoping James to say no because this is just too awkward.

James cleared his throat and shook his head. “No. Say hi for me though.”

When Kara got back to the DEO, they were welcoming Winn officially.

“Doesn't bother you that I got top credit on this one, does it? Not even a little bit?” Kara teased Clark.

“Honestly, I've never been more offended. Really, I'm flying home right now.” Clark answered, trying not to laugh but failed.

“No, I'm very proud just to be working beside you. In fact, I was thinking that I'd stick around for a little while.” Clark decided on the spot.

“Really?” Kara was so happy to have someone like her around.

“Yeah. I didn't realize how nice it was to be around someone like me. You know, just to be with family.” Clark must have read her mind.

“Me, too.” Kara smiled at her cousin.

“And I know everything there is to know about Krypton from the archives in the Fortress. But I really like it when you tell me stories about home. You make it real. So, maybe while I'm here, you can tell me some more about my parents.” Clark felt like the younger cousin her should really be when he said this.

“Of course. I would love nothing more.” Kara was more than delighted.

“Good.”

Alex came in towards the small reunion and said something about an armored car robbery that excited the Super pair and went and chase the bad guys away.

Meanwhile in a secret facility which is most definitely not a hospital, Corben gained consciousness and saw a bunch of scientist buzzing around his bedding.

“You're not in a hospital, Mr. Corben.” He heard someone spoke.

“All they could do for you there is watch you die. Whereas here with me, you have a chance at continued life. I press the red button, and your ventilator shuts down. The pain will end, and you'll drift off to whatever afterlife you believe in.” the owner of the voiced towered over his bed, showing off a mechanism with a button on it.

“But if I press the green button, I can promise life. Blink once if you want to live.” Corben who is fueled with hate and revenge blinked once. “Good choice.” The scientist nodded.

“Welcome to Cadmus. John Corben dies today. Long live Metallo.”  
  



End file.
